Silent Melody, Darkest Night
by NyanNyanMeow
Summary: This story follows the life of a blind man named Lovino Vargas who was leading what seemed like a perfectly good life, before meeting a mute Spaniard names Antonio Carrideo who would change his life forever. For better or for worse? We will just have to find out…
1. Meeting

**Warning: Swearing**

This story is kind of like many other stories you may read. It takes place in a small house on a normal street. Though everything seems fine on the outside, the occupants of the house are quite… the opposite…

"Fratello! Please at least think about it!"  
"You can't tell me what to do! I'm the older brother!"

If you knocked on the door of the neighbours and asked them of the house in the middle of the street, they would tell you to stay away from there if you can.

"It's just hanging out with friends!"  
"I don't give a fuck what it is, bastardo! Leave me alone!"

The house that no one fancies talking about isn't haunted or used for human and drug trafficking. It is just occupied by two Italian brothers.

"Fratello~ My friends just want to meet you! Is that a bad thing?"

"Si! I am not going to meet with that potato bastardo and your idiotic so called friends!"

If you asked the neighbours about the younger Italian brother they would smile at you and tell you that he is quite naïve but sweet.

"Pleeeeeease~ Big brother Francis really wants to see you again! He misses you!"

"I am not going anywhere near that perverted bastardo! He can go fuck himself!" 

If you asked about the older Italian brother, they would tell you their wish for him is that he would get washed up on a deserted island and not bother everyone with his anger issues. They would then hastily send you away and pray your future children would not end up like him.

"Why can't you at least think about it, fratello?"

"I'm not going to think about it because I have already made my decision! I. AM. NOT. GOING!"

On the other side of town lives another duo. Not related by blood or marriage, they are merely friends. They don't live in a house like the two Italian brothers but in a small apartment.

"So, mon ami, what are you going to wear?... Hmm, interesting. Now hurry up and get ready or we will be late."

If you knock on the door and ask the neighbours about the small apartment room 4B, they will tell you that it's so quiet they sometimes forget people actually live there.

"I just got a text from little Feli saying that the feisty Italian is being a little uncooperative. Aah, but no need to worry, he will say yes… Oui, he is Feli's older brother. Hahaha, he is quite hot-blooded so I am guessing he would be great in bed."

This small apartment room is just occupied by a romantic Frenchman and a cheery Spaniard.

"How can our albino friend be updating his blog when he is meant to be getting ready?"

If you ask the neighbours about the Frenchman, they will tell you that he is rather flirty and quite perverted. You would also be told the rumour that he has slept with many of the men and women in a 2-mile radius.

"I don't know how his younger brother puts up with him. Well, they are family so he kind of has to. Oui, touche. We should get a prize for being friends with him since birth and not leaving his side all that time."

If you ask about the Spaniard many theories will arise to why no one has ever heard him speak. Two little girls that live a few floors down say that he was once a merman and that he made a deal with an evil witch. He would gain legs if he gave the witch his voice, but of course that is just a theory and a rip-off of the Little Mermaid.

Now this isn't a story about an Italian with an inferiority complex that gets washed up on an island and has to survive by drinking turtle's blood and using the coats of feral cats to keep warm at night.

It also isn't a story of a Spaniard that apparently lost his voice when trading a fish-like tail for legs and he has to find his prince/princess charming to break the horrible curse that has befallen him.

This story follows the life of a blind man named Lovino Vargas who was leading what seemed like a perfectly good life, before meeting a mute Spaniard names Antonio Carrideo who would change his life forever.

For better or for worse?

We will just have to find out…

**A/N**

**Hello friends! This is the start of a new story that I will be writing. It wont be updated again for a while until I finish the other story I am writing called To Find Where You Belong. So if you have time I would appreciate it if you checked that one out as well.**

**I am really looking forward to writing more of this story and it would be great with your encouragement.**

**Until next time!**

**Hasta la pasta!**


	2. Getting Lost

Lovino's cane tapped on the concrete ground as he walked next to his younger brother. The older Italian tried his best to keep out the sound of the traffic and his younger brother talking. He really didn't want to be here, he would much rather be at home cooking pasta and listening to the radio.

Suddenly a small hand wrapped itself around his upper arm and pulled him back. Lovino's eyes widened behind his dark sunglasses as he heard a truck pass right in front of him and the gust of wind that followed.

"Fratello! Are you alright? You nearly walked in front of that truck!"

Lovino shrugged his brother's hand off and continued walking. He could feel his heart beating faster than normal and he did his best to regulate his breathing. "I'm fine, idiota! Just thinking…"

"Veee~ alright. But please be more careful."

"Stupid! I should be telling you that! You're the clumsy one, little brother." Feliciano let out a little chuckle and they continued walking towards their destination.

This time though Lovino payed attention to his surroundings. But, he tried focusing on the sound of the traffic instead of Feliciano babbling on about his friends.

~~~~Time-Skip~~~~

"Maybe they just don't want to come and so there is no purpose for us to be here."

"Veee~ Of course they want to come! We are just early!" Lovino could just hear the grin playing on Feliciano's lips.

"What do you mean we are early? How early are we?"

"Half an hour!"

"What the fuck, fratello! Why the hell are we half an hour early? You fucking bastardo! I hate you so much!" Feliciano just smiled as his older brother yelled at him, already used to his brother act like this.

"Veee~ Fratello, Ludwig doesn't like it when I'm late!"

"Who gives a fuck what the potato sucking bastard thinks? Doesn't mean we have to be half an hour early!"

An older man came up to the table and looked sternly at Lovino. "Excuse me, sir? You are causing a disturbance in this café. If you aren't quieter we will have to throw you out." Lovino pouted and tilted his head down so it looked like he was staring at his lap.

"Stupid bastardo… Wanting to throw out a blind man." The older Italian muttered under his breath.

After a while the bell above the café rung numerous times and Lovino felt Feliciano stand up beside him.

"Francis!"

"Bonjour mon cher. How are you? I haven't seen you for such a long time!" Feliciano giggled as the Frenchman sat beside Lovino.

"I'm good, Francis! How are you?"

"I'm marvellous!"

Lovino felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and the smell of roses told him it was Francis.

"And how are you, mon ami?" Francis purred in Lovino's ear.

Lovino tried his best to push the Frenchman away. "Piss off, pervert!" The smaller man snarled.

"Kesesesesesesese~ You are still as feisty as ever!" Lovino heard Gilbert laugh on the other side of the table. But the albino wasn't directly in front of him instead in front of Francis. While Gilbert's younger brother, Ludwig, was facing Feliciano on the other side of Francis.

Lovino just sat silently in his seat as he listened to the others catching up with each other's lives. The Italian felt quite unnerved as he felt a pair of eyes on him then entire time. It really annoyed him that he could feel the stare coming from right in front of him yet he didn't know who was sitting there. He felt his right eye twitch which was covered by his dark sunglasses.

Having enough of the staring Lovino kicked under the table and his foot came in contact with a leg. The person in front of his jumped and the entire table went silent.

"Ah, mon ami I am sorry. I forgot to introduce you to my friend Antonio. I believe you to haven't met. Antonio here is Spanish and my roommate." Feliciano and Ludwig continued on with their conversation and the older Italian could just hear the smirk that crossed Gilbert's face.

"Why the fuck doesn't he introduce himself?"

It was quiet for a few seconds before Gilbert spoke up. "'Tonio here is mute."

Lovino was quite surprised when he heard that. He had met quite a few blind people but never anyone that was mute.

"Oh." Lovino heard Gilbert snicker on the other side of the table.

Lovino had quite enough of today and he was starting to get a headache. Standing up he got out of his seat and made a beeline for the door. Before he got out of the café he felt a hand grab his arm and turn him around.

"Fratello, where are you going?"

"I just need some fresh air. I promise I won't go far."

"Veee~ Okay."

Lovino gave Feliciano a small, rare smile and headed outside. Luckily this was a café that he went to nearly every day so he knew how to get back home and all the streets around the little building.

Walking down a not so crowded path, Lovino stumbled backwards when someone ran into him.

"Oi, watch where you are going." The other man snarled at the Italian and continued on his way.

Lovino shook his head and continued walking. He soon got lost in his own thoughts and he stopped to figure out where he was.

Lovino felt someone brush past him and he quickly turned around trying to grab their attention.

"Excuse me? Where am I?"

"On the east side of town." Was the reply before the person continued walking. That wasn't a very helpful response but that was all Lovino needed to realise he was lost. The Italian man found a little bench and sat on it, fishing in his jeans pockets for his phone. He decided to call Feliciano to come pick him up. He really didn't like getting help from his younger brother but now wasn't the time for his pride to get in the way.

About to dial the number Lovino stopped when he realised that he didn't have any credit left. Shoving his phone back in his pocket Lovino grumbled and just hoped that someone would end up finding him.

~~~~Time-Skip~~~~

Lovino looked up from the ground when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"What?" There was silence from the other but Lovino knew someone was still there. "Don't fucking tell me that it's another mute person."

He felt someone sit next to him and gently grab his arm, pulling it onto their lap. Lovino tried to yank it away from them but they were too strong.

"Let me go you fucking pervert."

Lovino silenced himself when he felt a finger starting to make a work on his arm.

A-N-T-O-N-I-O

"A-Antonio? Francis' friend?"

Y-E-S

"How did you find me?"

G-P-S

"What the fuck do you mean GPS?"

P-H-O-N-E

"I didn't even give you my fucking phone number, bastardo!"

F-R-A-N-C-I-S

Lovino huffed and pouted, looking over at where he thought Antonio was.

L-O-S-T-?

"Yeah…"

Lovino felt Antonio get up from the bench and he pulled Lovino up with him. The Spaniard grabbed Lovino's arm and pulled him over to a car, gently pushing him in.

~~~~Time-Skip~~~~

"Yeah… thanks, bastardo. For you know, coming to help me. I guess that means I am in your debt now right? Fuck…" Lovino heard Antonio give a small chuckle. "Well, whatever. I should go in now, Feliciano is probably worried…"

There was a short awkward silence between the two mean before Lovino cleared his throat.

"Well… Aaah, I am guessing either Francis or Feli will organise something so we will end up meeting again. So I guess… I will see you later. Ah, fuck. You get what I mean."

Lovino turned his back to Antonio and headed inside trying to ignore the blush that had spread across his cheeks. He heard Antonio's car drive off and he walked into the kitchen.

"Fratello! You're back! Are you okay? I guess Antonio found you, didn't he? I was looking everywhere! I was so worried! But, I am glad you are okay!"

"Yeah, shutup, idiota. Just make me some fucking pasta, I'm tired as fuck."

A small giggle escaped Feliciano's lips as he set to work in the kitchen.

"And don't forget the tomatoes!"


	3. The Cafe

"Aah, mon ami! Where have you been? I was getting worried when you ran off after little Feli said his brother was gone."

Antonio glanced at Francis and gave him a small smile before walking into the kitchen to get a snack.

"Ooh, what is this? Am I sensing that my dearest friend is in love with the one and only feisty Italian?"

Antonio furiously blushed and shook his head, grabbing a tomato and walking into his room. He closed the door but not before he heard Francis start to sing _Je l'aime a mourir _by Francis Carbrel.

Antonio sighed as he sat on his bed and ate the tomato. The juices dripped down his chin and landed on his pure white t-shirt. Once the entire tomato was devoured he slipped off his top and flung it to the other side of the room.

"Mon ami! Dinner is ready!" Antonio got off his bed and walked out of the room. "Hey, would you like some- Ooh, what is this Antoniooo~ I don't think I will be able to focus on my dinner if you are dressed like that."

Antonio glared at his blonde friend and punched him in the arm.

"Oww, mon cher~ That just turns me on."

Antonio shook his head and grabbed a t-shirt and jacket from his wardrobe. He went back out to the living room and grabbed his wallet while making his way to the front door.

"Where are you going? I just made dinner."

Antonio ignored Francis and headed down the flight of stairs in the apartment complex. He quickly made it out of the building and immediately the cold from the night air nipped at the tip of his nose. He looked down the dark street and started to walk to one of the close fast-food restaurants.

~~~~Time-Skip~~~~

"Would you like anything to eat?"

Antonio looked up at the pretty waitress and shook his head.

"Okay, if you change your mind please tell me."

The Spaniard nodded and looked out of the window and watched the odd car here and there drive down the road.

The bell above the door of the small café made a noise to alert another customer arrived. Antonio continued looking out the window but when he heard the familiar click of a cane against floor tiles he turned around and saw a familiar face.

Antonio was about to stand up and go over to Lovino when suddenly the Italian man tripped and started falling forward. Without thinking Antonio got up and catched the shorter male.

"B-Bastard! What the hell do you think you're doing? Trying to trip a blind man?" Lovino started yelling not realising it was Antonio for obvious reasons.

The manager of the small café came out from the back and faced Antonio.

"I'm sorry but we can't have you doing something like that. Could you please leave?"

Before the manager was about to forcefully take Antonio out of the building, the Spaniard latched onto Lovino's arm.

"What the fuck do you-"

H-E-L-L-O

A dark blush spread across Lovino's face as he realised who it was.

"Sir-"

"Don't worry it was my fault." Lovino quickly brushed off the manager turned to where he thought Antonio was. "What the hell bastard? Why did you try to trip me?!"

I—D-I-D-N-T

Lovino huffed at the response glared in the direction he thought Antonio was in. "What are you waiting for bastard? Hurry up and take me to a seat."

Antonio led him over to where he was sitting earlier and sat next to the younger man.

"So bastard, didn't think I would see you around again… well, you know what I mean."

Lovino blushed at the quiet chuckle that escaped Antonio's lips.

N-E-I-T-H-E-R

"Have you ordered anything yet?"

N-O

"Are you going to?"

N-O-T—H-U-N-G-R-Y

"Heh, neither. But, why did you come here if you weren't going to eat?"

W-H-Y—D-I-D—Y-O-U

Lovino frowned when Antonio directed the question back at him but answered it none the less. "I wanted to get away from my idiota fratello. He invited the potato bastardo over and I didn't want to deal with that asshole." There was silence between them for a minute until Lovino decided to speak up again. "You know, you didn't answer my question. Why are you here?"

F-R-A-N-C-I-S

That one word was enough for Lovino to understand. And even though Antonio was Francis' roommate he did get sick of the Frenchman every once in a while. Especially because of all the flirting he did with the Spaniard.

"Arrghh, there is not enough words in the world to express how much I hate that fucked up bastard!" Lovino exclaimed leaning back in his chair.

Antonio smiled and put his finger on Lovino's arm, about to write something. After a couple of seconds of no movement Lovino spoke up.

"Are you going to write something or just feel my arm?"

N-O-T-H-I-N-G

Antonio wrote on the olive skin and he reluctantly pulled his hand away from the other man.

Lovino huffed and pushed his glasses back up his nose so they wouldn't fall off.

"Hey, I should probably go but… you should come around some time or something… I-I mean it's not like I want you to, just- It's the polite thing to do, okay?!" Lovino exclaimed, his face was bright red from the awkward sentence he had to spit out.

S-U-R-E—I-L-L—G-E-T—A-D-D-R-E-S-S—F-R-O-M—F-R-A-N-C-I-S

"I have to tell Feliciano to stop giving our address to perverts!" Lovino said as he got up from his chair and searched for where he put his cane.

Antonio took it before the Italian could and handed it over Lovino. Their fingers touched for a seconds and Antonio reeled back when he felt something electric race through his hand.

"What is it bastard?"

N-O-T-H-I-N-G

"Well, don't just stand there! Help me outside, bastard!"

Antonio grinned and he helped Lovino outside. The Spaniard wrapped his jacket around himself tighter as the wind started to pick up and it looked like a storm was soon to come. He looked over to the younger male and noticed that he wasn't wearing over his short sleeved top. Lovino looked like he was shivering and Antonio didn't want the other man to walk home in this weather. He quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around the Italian's shoulders.

"W-What are you doing? Is this your jacket? Take it back you are going to catch a cold or something… It's not like I care but- JUST TAKE IT BACK!" Lovino started yelling trying to thrust the jacket back into the Spaniards arms. When he realised that Antonio wasn't going to take it he put his arm down and pouted, which Antonio thought was adorable. "If you are going to make me wear at least hold my cane so I can put it on."

Antonio took the cane and waited for Lovino to put the jacket on. "Thanks…" Lovino muttered. "I-I should be going. I'll see you later or whatever." The Italian started walking in the opposite direction and soon rounded a corner so Antonio couldn't see him anymore.

Antonio was only half way back to his apartment when it started to pour down with heavy rain. The rain soaked through his thin t-shirt and jeans and it didn't take him long to be drenched from head to toe.

_Dammit, I am going to get a cold for sure. And I still have to get my jacket from Lovino… At least I will have an excuse to see the adorable Italian!_

Antonio could feel his face warm up from that last sentence. He shook his head and started running when the rain started to get heavier. Hopefully he would get home soon and not get sick.

**A/N**

**Yes! I finally updated again! Sorry it took me so long but now this story has my undivided attention because I finished my other story.**

**I would greatly appreciate it if you checked it out. It's called, "To Find Where You Belong." It's a PruCan.**

**Also, I have been thinking about an idea for another fanfiction. FrUk this time though. But, I think I should finish this one before starting another!**

**Until next time!**

**Hasta la pasta~**


	4. Feeling Guilty

"Fratello! Please will you come?"

"What the hell, bastardo? Where are you even going?"

"The supermarket~"

"Are you kidding me? I'm not going to the fucking supermarket!"

"But, fratelloooooooo~ I'll make some yummy pasta with tomatoes if you do come~"

Lovino glared in the direction he thought his brother was and crossed his arms.

"Fine. But make sure there are lots of tomatoes in it!"  
"Si~"

~~~~Time-Skip~~~~

"Ooh, little Lovino. How are you?" Lovino heard a familiar voice purr in his ear.

"Peverted bastard! Get away from me!" He exclaimed trying to get away from the voice but he instead fell right into the other man's arms.

"Ohonhonhonhonhon~ You're so cute, non?"

"Big brother Francis!" Lovino wiggled out of the Frenchman's arms and found a wall, leaning on it to catch his breath while Feliciano and Francis talked. After a couple of minutes Lovino re-joined the conversation and made his way over to the two other men.

"Oi, idiota. Aren't we meant to be shopping?"

"Vee~ Fratello! It's terrible!"

"Arrgh, what happened now?"

"My roommate Antonio, you remember his, non? Well, he has come down with a terrible cold and he has been stuck in bed for a couple of days now. The whole apartment reeks of sickness and I just had to get out of there but I thought I should buy some ingredients to make him some delicious soup."

"How the hell did that bastardo even get sick?"

"He came back a couple nights ago drenched from the rain. And he wasn't wearing his jacket even though I remember he left with it."

"J-Jacket?!" Lovino exclaimed in surprise.

"Oui, why? Is something wrong?"

"N-No! L-Let's go, fratello."

"But I want to keep talking to big brother Francis!"

"Dammit, Feliciano! Let's go!"

~~~~Time-Skip~~~~

Lovino spent the rest of the day in his room. He started to feel guilty for taking Antonio's jacket but then he slapped himself for thinking such stupid thoughts.

_It's not my fault if that idiota bastardo gave me his jacket! It was his choice so it's all his fault. I should care less about what happens to him!_

"Ve~ Fratello? I made some dinner. Would you like to come out and have some?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll come out in a minute."

"Okie dokie."

_Maybe I should go visit him… Dammit! The perverted bastardo can look after him himself. There is no reason I should go! But I do need to return his jacket… Maybe I should… No! Dammit! Screw it, I'm going tomorrow!_

Lovino frustratingly gripped his hair and pulled down on it.

"Fratello~ You're food is going to get cold."

"I'm coming!"

~~~~Antonio and Francis~~~~

"Mon ami, you have to eat something. You are just going to get sicker if you don't eat."  
"I'm not hungry…" Antonio slurred from underneath the covers of his bed.

"You are such a nuisance when you are sick, you know that right?"

Francis was met with silence and he sighed, walking back into the lounge room. He put the warm bowl of chicken soup onto the chicken counter and sat down on the lounge; flicking on the television to watch a French soap opera.

After an hour Francis' phone rang and he reluctantly answered it already knowing from the ear-bleeding German music that his friend Gil had set the caller ringtone as, that it was his obnoxious albino friend.

"Kesesesesese~ Hallo Francis!"

"Bonjour, Gil. What do you want?"  
"Oooh, seems like francey-pants isn't in a good mood. What happened? The pretty lady at the bar turned you down because she wasn't interested in weak men?"

"That was _one _time, Gil." Francis said gritting his teeth, already regretting answering the phone.

"Hah! And I will never let you forget it!" Gilbert sneered. "Anyway, that wasn't why I called."

"Oh, I just can't wait to hear what else you want to say to me."

"Well, I was planning to go to a party tonight. Matthias and Alfred are coming and I wanted to know if you and Antonio wanted to join us. What do you say?"

"You know how much I love hanging out with you and your obnoxious friends but Antonio is sick and unfortunately I am the one who has to look after him."

"Kesesesese~ He is sick again? That's the 3rd time in the past 2 months! Did he eat a spoiled tomato again?"

"Non, he went out walking a couple nights ago and he came back drenched in water."

"Aaah, too bad. I heard that there was going to be a heap of pretty, single, lonely girls going to this party and I thought you would have liked to come. Well, if you change your mind get back to me okay!"

And with a click Gilbert hung up, leaving Francis sexually frustrated.

Francis dropped his phone onto the lounge and walked to Antonio's room when he heard his friend start to have a coughing fit.

~~~~Time-Skip~~~~

"Mon dieu! Why does Antonio have to be such a pain to look after?"

Francis was currently lying on the couch, exhausted after running around trying to keep Antonio pleased and quiet.

The Frenchman sat up when he heard a soft knock on his door. He slowly got to his feet and walked over to the front door. The blonde's eyes widened in surprise when he came face to face to his feisty Italian cousin.

"L-Lovino! What are you doing here? Ooh, came to keep your favourite cousin company, non?"

"B-Bastardo! Don't touch me! I just came here because I need to return Antonio's jacket to him!" Lovino pushed the dark brown jacket into Francis' hands and turned around, about to walk away.

"Non, non, non. I can't let you leave." Francis gripped Lovino by the shoulders and directed him inside.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing? Let me go, bastardo!" Francis sat Lovino on the lounge and sat on the small coffee table in front of him.

"So you are the reason Antonio is sick?"

"W-What? No way in hell am I the reason that that Spanish bastard is sick!" Lovino exclaimed glaring in Francis' direction. "He would have ended up being sick even if he did have his jacket! Anyway, he was the one that gave it to me! I didn't ask for it."

"Aah, I see." A sly smirk made its way onto Francis' face as he looked at his blushing Italian cousin. "Well, I am going."

"What do you mean you are going? Don't you have to look after Antonio, idiota?"

"Non, I don't have to. You do!"

"What?! Fuck no!"

"Uh huh, you are partially the reason he is so sick so you are going to look after him." Francis made his way over to the front door and waved over at Lovino even though the other man didn't see it. "Au reviour!"

"Get the fuck back here, bastard! You can't expect a blind man to try and look after someone that is sick, can you?!" But all Lovino got in response was the sound of the front door closing. The Italian grumbled and got to his feet, grabbing his cane. "No way in hell am I looking after that Spanish idiota." He made his way over to the door and was about to open it when he heard someone start to have a coughing fit in one of the rooms behind him. "Dammit… Fine! But, Francis owes me!"

**A/N**

**I think I might have to slow down with this updates! What do you think? I hope you are enjoying the story so far, and I really appreciate all the reviews I am getting so far.**

**Thank you so much!**

**Until next time!**

**Hasta la pasta~**


	5. Selective Mutism

Lovino sat down on the edge of Antonio's bed and listened to the other man's soft snoring.

_That stupid perverted bastardo just had to go and leave me to look after this idiot! And how the hell am I meant to do that?! I'm fucking blind and I don't even know where any of their cooking stuff is so I can't even make him any soup. Goddammit, what the hell am I meant to do?!_

Lovino growled at the thought of his annoying cousin and rose up from where he was sitting.

"F-F-Francis…? My throat hurts…" Lovino's eyes widened from behind his sunglasses when he heard the Spanish accent. Antonio was talking?! What the fuck!?

"A-Ah, I'll get you a glass of water!" The Italian exclaimed trying to find where he put his cane. He finally grabbed it and found his way to the kitchen after a few near trips.

"Dammit, where the hell does Francis keep the glasses around here?!" He took what he thought was a plastic cup and filled it up with some water.

Finding his way back to Antonio's room he tapped the Spaniard on the shoulder and handed the older man the cup of water. Lovino listened to Antonio drink some of the water before the other man spat it out all over the bed sheets.

"Francis, this water is warm and it's in a measuring cup! What are you-" Antonio stopped in the middle of his sentence when he realized that the man next to him wasn't Francis but Lovino instead.

"H-Hey! It's not my fucking fault I am blind and don't know where the hell you guys keep your glasses! And how the hell was I supposed to know the water was warm! I don't fucking dip my hand into every drink I make!" Lovino yelled slowly getting flustered, he could feel his whole face burning.

Antonio's mouth opened and closed multiple times before he finally kept it shut and just stared at the Italian in his room.

"What the hell bastardo? Just going to ignore me because I'm not your pansy French boyfriend?!" Lovino yelled anger laced in his voice.

S-O-R-R-Y

"So you are starting this shit up again even though I have already heard you speak. How the hell am I meant to know what you want if you don't speak to me?"

Y-O-U—C-A-N—L-E-A-V-E

"I could but I am staying because the original reason I came here was because my stupid fratello decided to invite that potato bastardo over again…" Lovino blushed a bright red when he realized that he didn't finish his sentence. "A-And I had to return your jacket! So don't think I just came over because I wanted to see you or whatever because I didn't! Okay?!" Lovino stood up and glared in the direction he thought the sick Spaniard was.

Lovino heard a chuckle come from Antonio before the sound of rustling sheets and a finger on his arm.

T-H-A-N-K—Y-O-U

"Yeah, well whatever. Just get some sleep, I'm going into the lounge room. Just throw something or make some noise if you want something."

Another soft chuckle came from the Spaniard as he rolled over and tried to get to sleep.

~~~~Time-Skip~~~~

"Aah, Lovino! You are still here? I thought you would have left after me. Ooh, perhaps you have a weakness for good-looking Spaniards, non?"

"Shutup bastardo! And I'm blind, if you have forgotten. So I don't even know what he looks like."

"Oui, but that doesn't stop the heart from loving!"

"Arrgh, I don't have time for your stupid love rants!"  
"Hahaha, okay well I will see you around. Tell cute, little Feliciano I said hello!" Francis lightly pushed the Italian man in the direction of the door.

"Wait!" Lovino pressed his palm to the cold wooden door and turned around. "I was wondering something. I… Isn't Antonio mute?"

"Oui. Why do you ask?"

"I heard him speak earlier. Well, he thought I was you but still…"

"Uh huh. Selective mutsim."

"Selective mutsim?"

"Yep. Antonio could never speak to others when he was younger. I guess he was just uncomfortable speaking to his peers and teachers. Even now he can't speak to someone unless he is extremely attached to them like me."

"Antonio is extremely attached to you?" Lovino sneered in disbelief.

"You say that like you don't believe me. Well, yes we have been friends since we were born. Antonio, Gilbert and I have all been together from birth to now. But, Antonio still rarely speaks to us anyway."  
"Do you know why?"

"Ohonhonhon~~"  
"W-What?"

"Why are you asking all of these questions about Antonio? Perhaps you have a thing for him?"

"B-Bastard!" Lovino yelled and tried to punch Francis but he missed his target and tripped, falling into the Frenchman's arms. Lovino squirmed out of the smirking man's arms and brushed himself off. "I-It's not like I care or anything. I was just wondering."

"Of course, of course~ Wonder away. Just saying, but… I doubt little Antonio will ever speak to you again."

"Why do you say that?!"

"Because you aren't exactly that easy to get along with. I'm not trying to be mean! I love you~ You are one of my cute little Italian cousins, but… Antonio never got along with people like you. Mainly because they always bullied him when he was younger. Name calling, hitting… you name it. You already do the name calling part so-"

"Shut the fuck up bastardo! What I fucking do with Antonio is none of your business! Screw it! I'm not coming the fuck around here again!" Lovino yelled, venom dripped from his voice as he glared at the Frenchman. Grabbing his cane he turned around and stormed out of the apartment leaving Francis standing there shocked by the feisty Italian's sudden outburst.

**A/N**

**Wow, isn't this like the 3****rd**** update in 2 days?! Jesus Christ! I need to calm down! I think this will be the last update but I will definitely update again tomorrow! I have become so into this story that I want to know what happens next! I want to update every 5 seconds but I don't because I already have the whole ending planned and its perfect and I am going to shut up before I spoil anything…**

**Until next time!**

**Hasta la pasta~ **


	6. Messing Shit Up

"Antonio! You are finally awake! You have been sleeping all day. How are you? Feeling better?" Francis asked pressing his cold hand to Antonio's forehead. "Ah ha! You aren't burning up anymore. But, I still think you should rest in bed for the rest of the day. Just in case."

Antonio hesitantly nodded and lied back down in his bed. Before Francis could walk away the Spaniard grabbed onto the Frenchman's shirt sleeve and gently tugged.

"Huh? Not talking again? You want to know where Lovino went, right?" Antonio nodded and continued to stare at Francis. "He left after I got back. I am surprised you didn't wake up from him yelling. But, yeah he stormed out."

The Spaniard let go of his friend's shirt and rolled over, his back facing the Frenchman's. Francis sighed and walked out of the room, silently closing the door behind him.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

-3 Days Later with the Italian brothers-

"Fratello? Are you alright? You have been really quiet the past few days after you got back from Francis'. It's kind of scaring me."

"I'm fine, Feliciano. I-I just don't feel too well."

"Okay. Well, Ludwig and Gilbert are coming over in an hour. And… I would like it if you would stay and talk to them."

"I ain't doing shit!"

"Fratello, please! Ludwig and I are getting married and I want you to get to know him."

"What did you say?" Venom dripped from Lovino's lips as he slowly rose from lying on his bed.

Feliciano immediately realized what he just said and tried to convince Lovino he was just joking but it didn't work.

"Big brother! Please understand! I love him and he makes me happy. Fratello-"

"No!" The older Italian barked. "You aren't allowed to get married before me! I'm your older brother!"

"Fratello-"

"And I am not going to allow you to marry that fucked up potato bast-" Lovino was cut off when he suddenly tripped over the edge of the rug and went tumbling forward.

"Lovino!" Immediately the younger brother ran over to the older one's side.

"Get away from me, idiota!"

Feliciano slowly rose from his sitting position and stared at his older brother. Tears started to well in his eyes as he thought over what his older brother had said.

"Why are you always like this, Lovino?! I try and do my best to make you happy but you just throw everything back at me! And now I have finally found someone I love and want to spend the rest of my life with and you won't even accept that!" The pool of tears finally spilled over and they went pouring down Feliciano's face.

"Feli…"

The younger Italian huffed and stormed out of the room surprising his brother even further.

"Shit… I have been just messing everything up recently, haven't I?"

~~~~Time-Skip~~~~

Lovino entered the dining room and silence fell over all the people in the room. He cleared his throat and hesitantly made his way over to one of the spare chairs.

"Mind if I sit here?"  
"Not at all, brother." Feliciano said in such a serious tone that Lovino flinched.

As he sat down he heard a chair being pulled out and the sound of clanking plates and silver-ware. Not long after was a plate of steamy pasta set in front of him. Feliciano handed the fork over to his brother and sat back in his own chair.

An awkward silence fell over the small group as they slowly ate their food until Gilbert decided to open his loud mouth.

"You know, when there is an awkward silence that means someone is thinking about gay sex."

"Yeah, and we all know it's you." Lovino quickly retorted with before continued on with eating.

The albino huffed and leaned back in his chair before gobbling down the rest of his food.

Soon dinner was over and the two German brothers decided to leave, thinking it was best to leave the two Italians to sort out their problems by themselves.

"Feliciano, listen-"

"Its fine, Lovino. You were just angry and confused. It's not your fault that you can never find anyone special enough to put up with you and your pathetic attitude."

"Hey! Now that is just below the belt!" Lovino glared in the direction he heard his brothers voice come from and stood to his feet.

"Sorry, I should have watched what I said. Maybe we can both help each other overcome that, but we both know you are the one that needs the most work with that."

Lovino's face twisted with anger at what his little brother said before he grabbed his cane and hastily made a bee-line to the door and slammed it shut behind him.

~~~~Time-Skip~~~~

-Half an Hour later. Francis and Antonio's place-

Francis was enjoying a nice cup of hot chocolate while watching a French soap opera. It was just getting up to a romantic emotional part before a loud knocking caused him to jump and spill all of the hot drink over himself.

"Aaah, mon dieu!"

Another knock was heard when the poor Frenchman stood up to get himself a wash cloth to clean up the mess.

"Oui, oui. Calm down I am coming!"

Francis was taken aback when he saw a distraught Lovino standing just on the other side of his door. "Mon dieu, little cousin… What happened to you?"

"Shut the fuck up and let me in already."

"Right, of course come in." Francis gently put his hand on Lovino's shoulder and directed the blind man into his apartment and onto the couch. "Do you mind telling me what happened?"

"Feliciano got angry at me and made some fucking sassy comments." Lovino went on to explain everything that had happened between himself and Feliciano after the two German brothers had left.

Francis gasped at this and shook his head. "Non, non. You must be mistaken. Feli can't have-"

"Said such horrible and rude things to me, because that is my job to do to him and everyone I know. That was what you were going to say… Wasn't it?"

"Non, Lovino. You know I love you and would never say something like that to you."

"Well, you said some bad shit to me before I left after I looked after Antonio for you."

Oui, but… I was only trying to protect my friend. I didn't want him to get hurt again. You have to understand-"

"I understand perfectly fine. Just because I am blind doesn't mean I have some sort of learning disability. And of course you protected him over your blind cousin that you forced to look after Antonio when he was sick. But, of course. I am everyone's least favourite person on this planet."

"Lovino… Non, non, non. Lovino no one hates you or prefers each other over you. It's just… you aren't exactly the easiest person to get along with. That's all it is."

"Yeah, cut the crap. Just leave me alone. I'll sleep on the lounge."

"Oui. I'll bring you out a blanket and pillow, just give me a second."

"Thanks…"

**A/N **

**First off:**

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry that I made Feliciano seem like a total douche in this chapter! But, I promise you that everything will get better and sort itself out.**

**Also, I just remembered this story (it was more like a really long one-shot actually) that I wrote in class. It's a HetaOni themed story but instead it's what happened if Germany had made it out alive. But my teacher took it to mark and I never got it back. It took me ages to write and was about 20 pages long if I remember correctly… Give or take. I'll try and remember what happened in it so I can try and write it out again.  
**

**Until next time!**

**Hasta la pasta~**


	7. Speak Dammit!

-The Next Morning-

Antonio woke up with the light streaming through his window. The blinds were spread wide open so that must have meant that Francis had come in earlier that day. The Spaniard turned over and saw a small note on his bedside table.

_Good morning, Antonio_

_I hope you had a good sleep. I had to go out and see Gilbert at the hospital. He ended up there because he got alcohol poisoning last night, I only found out this morning. I should be back by midafternoon since I also have to get some groceries for us._

_We also have a guest sleeping on the lounge so be sure to be kind to him._

_Francis, xx_

Antonio stared quizzically at the piece of paper before slowly getting out of bed and walking out of his room to the lounge room. His eyes widened when he suddenly saw a familiar feisty Italian sleeping peacefully on the couch. The Spaniard could feel his cheeks start to warm up and he suddenly felt quite self-conscious about himself being shirtless in front of this other man. Then he mentally slapped himself when he remembered that Lovino was blind. Antonio's attention reverted back to the lounge when the Italian man started to arouse from his sleep.

"Hmm… Francis…?" He quietly mumbled as he slowly sat up.

Antonio walked around the lounge and sat down on the edge of the couch.

H-E-L-L-O

"A-Antonio?"

Antonio made a small hum to indicate that Lovino was right.

"Where's Francis?"

Antonio furrowed his eyebrows in disappointment that the Italian was more interested in the Frenchman.

H-O-S-P-I-T-A-L

"What? Why?"

G-I-L-B-E-R-T

"Of course that stupid German is in the fucking hospital."

B-R-E-A-K-F-A-S-T-?

"Yeah, sure. I would really appreciate that."

~~~~After Breakfast~~~~

Not long after breakfast, Lovino was in tears while Antonio held him. The Spaniard silently listened to the Italian's troubles and concerns.

"I feel like a total piece of shit! I can't believe I was so rude to my own little brother!"

Antonio gently stroked Lovino's arms as the Italian continued to wail and tell him everything that had happened the night before.

"I-I-It's o-o-okay…"

Lovino's crying suddenly stopped as his eyes widened at what he just heard. He turned in the direction of the voice and quietly spoke.

"Y-You… You talked."

Y-O-U—S-H-O-U-L-D—R-E-S-T

"Fuck resting, you talked! Do it again!" Lovino leaned into Antonio and stared at the man, making the Spaniard quite uncomfortable. The Italian put his hands on Antonio's shoulders and pushed the older man down so he was lying on the couch and so Lovino was hovering over him. Antonio's face completely flushed and he looked away, he just couldn't meet Lovino's glazed over eyes.

P-L-E-A-S-E—G-E-T—O-F-F—M-E

"No, not until you speak again!"

L-O-V-I

Suddenly the front door burst open and a frowning Frenchman walked through the door. But once the blonde saw the two on the couch and wide grin spread across his face.

"Ohonhonhonhonhon~ What do we have here? I can just feel the love in the air!"

Antonio's face was now on fire as he struggled underneath the smaller Italian.

"Aah, perverted bastard! There wasn't anything going on here! I was just trying to get Antonio to speak! That was it!"  
"Oh, to speak? You were extremely demanding about that, weren't you?"

A deep frown formed on Lovino's face as he got what Francis' was aiming at. Francis quickly made his escape to his room to let the Italian get everything sorted.

Lovino cleared his throat as he sat up properly next to the Spaniard.

"A-Ah… I-I'm sorry, okay! I'm not going to say it again, bastard! So just get it through your skull that I am sorry!" Lovino blushed lightly as he apologized, not being used to saying such things.

His eyes widened when he heard Antonio quietly start to chuckle to himself.

"What the hell bastard?! Are you laughing at me?" Lovino tried to punch the Spaniard several times but Antonio easily managed to block them. Not even a minute after was Antonio laughing so loudly that his sides began to hurt and he couldn't stop Lovino's punches anymore.

"S-Shutup bastard! This is something to laugh about! It's not funny! If someone tries to apologize you don't laugh at them!"

Antonio's laughs soon began to fade but Lovino's punches kept on coming. Just to surprise the angry Italian Antonio wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist and held him close to his chest.

C-U-T-E

"What the fuck bastard?! Let go of me already! Perverted bastard!"

Francis sat on his bed listening to the yelling from the Italian and he chuckled to himself when he heard Antonio's laughing starting to start up again.

"Maybe my feisty little Italian will be a good one for Antonio."

Surprising the Frenchman his phone rang and he quickly answered it to hear sniffling on the other line.

-With Feliciano-

-A Couple Minutes Earlier-

"Luddy~ Please come over. I am so lonely at the moment!" Feliciano whined to his fiancée over the phone, trying to get the German man to come over.

"Maybe you should have thought twice before you yelled like that at your brother." Feliciano's line went silent after he said that and Ludwig mentally sighed. "Look, I'm sorry that was too far. But I am extremely busy with all this paperwork and I don't have time to come over right now."

"But-"

"Hey, when I am free I'll take you out somewhere nice. How about that?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks Luddy~"

"Okay. Well, I will talk to you later I have to go."

"Bye~" The younger Italian sighed as he heard the other end of the phone call end and he threw the device onto the couch beside him.

Suddenly a wave of guilt swept over him as he recalled what happened last night. He was really angry at his older brother but he wished that they didn't have to fight like that. It was the first time that they had ever fought that bad and it was really getting to the younger Italian brother.

Quickly he picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Aah, bonjour Feli! How are you today?"

"B-Big brother F-F-Francis!" Feliciano tried to stop the tears from falling but the waterworks started.

"Feli? What's wrong? Is it about what happened last night with Lovino?"

"H-H-How did you…?"

"Lovino is over here. He spent the night."

"So he is there? He is alright?"

"You seem extremely concerned your brother even after what happened."

"C-Can I come over? I-I-I need to talk to fratello! Pleaseeeee!"

"F-Feli! Calm down! Please stop crying! Of course you can I will get everything ready."  
"T-Thankyou Francis!"

"Don't worry about it, mon cher."

**I am really happy that I am managing to actually upload each chapter once a day! .**

**But, I think I am kind of slacking off with it a bit. Like, when I get home from school instead of going straight on the computer to get the chapter over and done with I sit in front of the television with some sort of junk food and just watch One Piece. Then around 8 oclock at night I finally start on it and it takes me a whole hour and a half to complete it and come up with more ideas to put in the chapter.**

**I really need to sort my shit out…**

**Until next time!**

**Hasta la pasta~**


	8. Forgiven

"Lovino, someone is coming over soon because they want to see you."

"W-What? See me? Why?"

"I don't know why but I know that they desperately want to see you."

"Who was it anyway?"  
"I'm not sure."

"What the fuck do you mean you aren't sure?! Didn't they tell you who they were?"

"Yes I knew who they were just by listening to their voice."  
"Then who the fuck was it?!"  
Francis smirked as the Italian man became more frustrated by the second. But before Lovino could say anything else there was a loud knock on the door.

"Looks like he is here." Francis said as he walked over to the door.

"WHO?!"

As soon as the door was open the younger Italian launched himself past the Frenchman to his brother.

"Fratellooo~ I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! P-Please forgive me! I-I'll do anything just forgive me! I don't want you to be angry at me forever!"

"F-Feliciano?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I came to apologize! I was so horrible last night and I don't want to fight with you anymore!"

"Goddammit Feli! Quit screaming in my ear, will you?!"

"Aaah, I'm sorry big brother. But, please forgive me! I'll do anything as long as you don't hate me anymore!"

Lovino managed to lightly hit Feliciano on the back of the head.

"Idiota, I would never hate you. Plus it… It was my fault that you got that angry at me."

"No it wasn't!"

"Feli…" Lovino drifted off as Feliciano started ranting off in Italian about how sorry he was.

A-R-E—Y-O-U—O-K-A-Y

"Huh, yeah." Lovino nodded in Antonio's direction and turned his attention back to his younger brother. "Feliciano Veneziano Vargas."

Feliciano stopped his wailing when his older brother used his full name. Lovino stood up and walked over to the door with his cane in hand.

"What are you just sitting there for? Let's go home and make some pasta. I think we have imposed on Francis and Antonio for a bit too long now so we should go back home."

"Veee~ Okie dokie!" A cheery smile appeared on the younger Italian's face as he skipped over to the door. "Veee~ Thankyou fratello! Ti amo~"

"A-Ah, yeah whatever. T-Ti amo… idiota."

Feliciano gave a final wave to his cousin and the Spaniard before his brother and him set off back to their house.

**Eeeeek! Please don't kill me! .**

**I know this chapter is extremely short I just managed to get a writer's block. But, I will try and update tomorrow with a longer chapter! It's really hard trying to write a chapter a day with school going on at the same time, you know!**

**Until next time!**

**Hasta la pasta~**


End file.
